True Colors
True Colors is the twenty-first episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 29th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington *Tex Project Freelancer *Carolina *South Dakota (Voice Only) *Counselor (Voice Only) *York (Voice Only) *Leonard Church (Mentioned Only) Other *Robotic Tex Drones Plot Inside the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, Carolina charges at the robotic Tex drones and attacks, using her skill and weaponry to her full advantage. However, her obsession to defeat Tex, as well as reminiscing about her failures in the past, cause her to eventually become overwhelmed by her enemies. Epsilon's coordination is also jarred from the intensity of the fight and he is unable to assist her. Carolina breaks down and laments that she can't and never will beat Tex. As the drones begin to surround Carolina, Donut suddenly destroys them with several plasma grenades. Wash helps Carolina on her feet, who of which is surprised to see that the Reds and Blues have returned. As the robotic drones begin to regroup, Carolina, with her morale restored, orders the teams to 'lock and load'. In order to even the odds, Epsilon manually angers Caboose into smashing through the robotic army. Carolina, Wash and the rest of the Reds and Blues follow suite and lay waste to the majority of the robots, but slowly become overwhelmed. Wash tells Epsilon to find the real Tex so he can shut down the army. As a result, Epsilon enters a data storage unit where Tex is being kept. He finds her in a similar predicament to what Alpha was in many years ago; Tex has been so broken down that she doesn't recognize Epsilon or have any remembrance of her own name. Epsilon reminds her of their relationship and comforts her, telling her to rest, which Tex wearily, but happily complies to. Epsilon then says goodbye, to which Tex recalls that she has always hated goodbyes. Back in the facility, all of the Tex drones shut down as a result of Epsilon's actions. The Reds and Blues take a moment to savour their victory, but Wash grimly reminds them that they still have to deal with the Director. Epsilon, however, replies that he and Carolina must complete their next objective alone. Transcript Coming soon... Trivia *This episode marks the first time Caboose has been fully animated in an episode. **This episode also marks the second time Caboose has been enraged, a possible reference to Visiting Old Friends where he killed several Red and Blue grunt soldiers due to his anger. *Grif being punched in the balls and complaining about it is a reference to This One Goes to Eleven. *Epsilon's conversation with Tex is a mirror of the encounter that Tex had with Alpha in Party Crasher. *At the beginning of the episode, Carolina has no shotgun on her back; yet at 0:31, one appears in her possession. Also Carolina is seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles, despite not picking up a second rifle in Reckless. *This is the second time the Reds and Blues join a fight "late" to help a Freelancer; the first time being in Reunion. *Epsilon warning Carolina to watch her left is a reference to York, who, after losing the sight in his eye, relied on his AI Delta to watch his left side in battle. *Washington saving Donut and saying "Okay, we're done here." is a reference to Think You Know Someone , as Washington has now redeemed himself for shooting Donut. Video S10E21 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10